Meet Elizabeth July
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the back-story of Santana's girl Elizabeth July and it has a lot to do with the story Just A Dream.
1. Chapter 1

_Meet Elizabeth July_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_Hi my name is Elizabeth July and I used to be Loren Frank Monroe. My biological mother is Ava Monroe and my sister is Kiki Monroe who I swear to God her nickname sounds like a Crossdresser stripper. _

_Her Real name is Katherine...Whatever...She got away with everything and my behavior was like under a microscope. There's many things that was my outlet and that was being a film-maker as well as dance. I was taught by this mega bitch, my Aunt Cassandra July and oh my God she took my confidence when she taught her how to dance. She broke me and yet I became great in everything I wanted to do in my life because I took what she taught to my film-maker. _

_She wanted me to be my own person in every way possible. Cassandra wanted nothing less by my best and busted me when I did anything less. My bi-logical mother who actually pushed me out of her womb just doesn't give a fuck. She just wanted to make sure I didn't turned into a fucking psycho like she said my father was. _

_When I was fifteen thanks to Cassandra things were opening up for me. She pointed me to mentors who could teach me more about the art of making film and it's because of how Cassandra submerge me in the world of the arts I graduated early. Ava wanted me to go through the motions of life and it felt like I was this fucking mistake to her. _

_Kiki was always the person in the middle trying to make sure we don't fight all the time. My younger sister was like my greatest fan and the only way Ava became interested is because Kiki said so. _

_Finally I asked Cassandra if I could move in because I thought of her as a mother and she said yes. Yes she comes home drunk and has hangovers but despite that she's always interested in what I do. _

_It was during high school that I met someone who was a woman and I fell for her. Her name was Monica but she was in the closet and her step-mother was a Art dealer who knew my mother. Picture this a homophobic art dealer who when she found out I was dating her daughter went nucelar on my brith mother. _

_Now Ava seem supportive but back hand me of how I was wrong to let it interfere with her precious career. My aunt Cassandra found out and one night decide she wasn't going to party..._

_She knocked on the door furiously with me in back of her. KIki opened the door and Cassandra walk in with me in tow. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Meet Elizabeth July_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_"How dare you blast your daughter for being gay because it interferes with your life?!" Cassandra more yelled than anything. "You don't..." Ava said and Cassandra responded, "You know what I don't care who her father is and she is ten times the person you will ever be sis." _

_"What's going on?" Kiki asked and I told her what happened. Kiki then did a 180 and was upset becuse she knew Monica was ignoring her now she knew why. "How could you say that? It's not about your life! I can't help who I loved." I said and Kiki told me about how everyhting I do reflects her. Kiki had finally became like my birth mother and I was speechless. _

_"You see what your selfish..." Ava said and Cassandra replied, "You know I might be a drunk, I might be a bitch and people might say things behind my back that makes me actually cry at night. I am not homophobic and you know what I actually think it's cool that's she's gay. If a bitch hurts her I will be getting in her face. I'm more of a mother to her than you will ever be." _

_I watched Kiki turned on me and I asked Aunt Cass...Excuse me my mother if we could go...We left and as we got to the elevator. Cass simply said, "If you need cry..." I did and she slowly comfort me. "You don't need them.." She said to me and I said, "Thanks mom." _

_It's been four years later and Ava has made some progress in talking to me but I shut her out. Kiki has tried but I get cruel with her and so I go to film school. I'm single and then I meet the girl of my dreams. She bumps me into me and it's like love at first sight. _

_"I didn't see you." I say to her and Santana replies, "Don't worry about it." So we pause for a minute and make small talk. "I'm Santana..." Santana said and I say something like, "I'm Elizabeth and I think you are so beautiful. I hope that doesn't sound..." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Meet Elizabeth July_

_By_

_BornTHisway201f_

_Part Three_

_In my defense I haven't dated in a while and so I just let it pour out of my mouth. "Do you always..." Santana said and Elizabeth replied, "I just really don't want to let you walk away right now." "That's actually sweet." She told me and we had coffee. I came home and my mom Cass was passed out from class. _

_"Hey Liz." Cass said and I greeted her then said, "Hey mom. I met someone." She sprang up. "Thank God I love you to death but you are home way too much and hotels are expensive. Who is she?" Cassandra asked and I tell her about it. "You spill your guts and she liked that." Cass said and I shook my head yes. "If bitch hurts you..." Cassandra said and I say to her, "I know mom." _

_Then there was a knock on the door and Ava my birth mother stood right there. "What do you want Ava?" I asked her and mom Cassandra walks behind me... "Make it quick, Liz has to tell me more about the girl she met." my mom said and she walks in._

_"You met someone?" Ava asked and added, "Does she know your..." "Yes mom and her mother is very accepting in Lima Ohio. So I don't think she is apart of your stick up the ass inner circle. What do you want?" I say rudely. _

_"Why do we do this?" Ava asked and I replied, "Because you have no interest in me and my sister turned against me becuase of you." "I made a mistake for thirteen years of your life treating you badly because of who your father was. I want to make it up to you. I've been trying..." Ava said and I look at Mom Cass. "Didn't u say u wanted her to get to the point?" I asked Cass and She replies back, "I believe I did." _

_So Ava tells me about my father and his family as well as I own six percent of the stock in it. How much of a pay out I could get if I side with one party. I see her document in her hands and I look up at her. I keep listening to Ava telling me how it could break a tie between myself and my father. It sounds reasonable but Mom Cass finds a hole in the story. _

_"How long have you known about this?" Cassandra asked and Ava replied, "What difference does it make?" "Just saying maybe your trying to pull something, sis." Mom Cass said and Ava replies, "A few weeks." "Where's KIKI?" Elizabeth asked and Ava replies, "She's in Port Charles we're staying at the Quartermaines. Cass and I looked at each other. I take the paper and I look at it. _

_"It's important to you and I bet when I sign this, I never hear from you again." I say and mom Cass agrees with that statement. "You tell me you want nothing to do with who your father was. This is part of it! Sign it and I will make sure you get the percent and I will have your proxy. Take however long you want, I want us to have something again..." Ava said and she walks out. I fold up the paper and I turned to mom Cass. She tells me the choice is mine and so I just sit on it. I go on dates with Santana and Ava keeps calling. _

_"Who's that?" Santana asked as we are on a date. _


End file.
